


The Apprentice

by AshesInTheCloset



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesInTheCloset/pseuds/AshesInTheCloset
Relationships: Cara Dune/Koska Reeves, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)





	The Apprentice

Prologue: The Stowaway

_  
_

The Mandalorian was on his way back to the Razor Crest after getting supplies on Tatooine, he was preparing for the hunt on a specific bounty. When he waltzed back inside the ship, everything seemed to be normal and in order but something just felt... off...

The beskar clad man quickly turned on his heel and drew his blaster even quicker. There in front of him was a young man, random metallic parts in hand, trying to sneak off of the ship, "Put the parts down," Mando growled, "And I might just let you walk out of here alive, kid." The young man blankly stared at the mandalorian, unphased and standing his ground.

"I'm just gonna be on my way..." the young man pleaded, "Take some of these parts-"

"You're wearing clone trooper armor..." Mando grumbled as he looked the man up and down, he seemed a bit too young to have been around during the clone trooper age. The guy must've been around 19-20 years of age, technically a kid still.

"So you've noticed." the man chuckled nervously, "This isn't what it looks like." Now, both him and Mando glanced down at the jumble of parts in the awkward thief's arms. Mando didn't seem too happy, the boy couldn't tell with all that beskar covering the man.

"Look," he gently and carefully set some of the parts down, "How about I cut you a deal?" a shy smile crept its way across his face.

"I don't negotiate with children." Mando hissed as he slowly lowered his blaster, "Plus, those are my parts!"

"Hey! I'm no kid!" the thief hissed back, "I'm 19 going on 20!" Mando sighed, this kid must've been an amateur.

"About my deal-"

"No." Mando cut him off and facepalmed.

"-I give you your parts back and-" the boy continued.

"Do you even understand common?! I said no!"

"-and you take me off this hellhole of a planet!" he finished with a smile. What a surprisingly odd request, thought Mando, kind of annoying, but still...

The beskar man tilted his head begrudgingly to the side, the boy in front of him seemed to have meant no harm- even if he was in clone trooper armor-

"Fine," Mando groaned, "But I'm only getting you off this planet, nothing else."

The boy quietly exclaimed in glee to the answer, thanking the mandalorian with a nod as he returned the parts.

"Once I stop at another planet," Mando rolled his eyes under his helmet, "you, are getting off."

"Yes, sir, uh-" the boy tilted his head, "Metal Man? Mandalorian dude? Guy?" Mando just groaned as he closed the door to the ship, he could've said no and just flat out shoot the boy but that wasn't very "moral" of him.

"I'm Azul," the boy extended a hand, "What about you?" Mando just looked down at his hand and sighed.

"Annoyed."


End file.
